


We Need to Talk

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the name fool you- just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

**Ali's POV**  

You've been waiting for her to call for a few hours now. She's normally right on time so you get anxious but you understand things come up. It's not like she can text you all the time. She's in Germany. You're in DC. And you can't blame her because you basically left her there. 

But neither of you thinks of it that way. It's a part of the job, the lifestyle, your careers. 

And then your phone rings. 

Ashlyn. 

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

You're nervous. Like penalty shoot-out nerves. And you're not sure why... because, to be honest, this was inevitable. It was going to happen sooner or later. You just assumed later. 

You don't want her to blame herself. That's your main concern. 

So you push it off. You do some things around the apartment. You eat some snacks. You throw your sheets in the wash and wait to put them in the dryer before clicking her name on your phone. 

You put this off long enough.

  

**Ali's POV**  

"Hey." You try to act like you weren't staring at your phone for the past two hours. 

"Hey you." She responds. She sounds different. "Sorry. Got caught up." 

"Oh, it's fine. I was doing something anyway." You lie and cringe when you realize it. "How was your weekend?" You ask. 

"Uh, it was good." She sounds distracted. 

"Yea? Cool."  _Why does this feel so forced?_  

"How was yours?" She asks. 

_It sucked. I miss you and I feel guilty for leaving you there and I'm having second thoughts about moving home._ "It was okay." 

"Just okay?" She sounds protective, like herself again. Like if something ruined your weekend she would find a way to fix it. 

"I mean, it was good... but I miss you." You hear her sigh on the other end of the line. 

  

**Ashlyn's POV**  

You know you need to tell her. The longer you wait the more nervous you're going to get and then you're going to blurt it out but you can't do that because... this changes everything. 

You can't do long distance. You knew that but you tried anyway and it's just not working. Then this weekend... yeah. You  _might_ have made a brash decision. 

And it changes everything. 

"We need to talk." 

 

**Ali's POV**  

_Oh god._  Your stomach knots and your eyes sting as you inhale sharply. No one wants to hear those words.  

You almost hang up the phone right then. This isn't a conversation you want to have. You're panicking. _I never should have left._  

You had a bad feeling when she told you her friends from Munich were coming to visit. It's not that you don't trust her- it's that you don't trust  _other_  girls. But now who do you trust? 

You're starting to feel sick to your stomach just thinking of the possibility of another girl's hands on her, lips on her, anything. Because she's yours. And you already hate the girl who would try to steal Ashlyn from you, even if only for one night... And you fear you're about to hate Ashlyn too. 

"Okay...?" You brace yourself. 

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

Now Ali sounds scared.  _Maybe this isn't a good idea._ But she's bound to find out anyway and you'd rather it be from you than anyone else. She deserves a full explanation. 

"I don't even know if I should be telling you this... but... okay, here it goes..."

You take a deep breath and there is complete silence on the other end of the line.  _Just tell her!_  

"...I'm coming home." 

 

**Ali's POV**  

Your anger immediately flares. "You're an- wait, you're what?" And then it subsides to confusion... and surprise as you impatiently await her explanation. 

"I'm dropping my contract. Leaving Germany. Coming home." 

Your heart is going to pound right out of your chest. You can hardly comprehend this admission. This is incredible. Beyond words. Literally.

  

**Ashlyn's POV**  

Ali doesn't say anything for a long time and you begin to panic. 

"Alex?" Silence... "Hello? Al?" 

"I'm here. I- I don't know what to say... I... oh my god, Ash!" She struggles for words. And then she squeals, that famous expression of excitement you've missed so much. "I didn't even know you were considering it." 

But you knew since the day she left- you couldn't be without her. You were tied down by a stupid contract though. And yea, breaking contract is not the best idea in this career, but you'd literally do anything for her. She's why you moved here in the first place. 

You're so head-over-heels its ridiculous.

  

**Ali's POV**  

She tells you no one knows. She tells you how much trouble she will be in if anyone finds out she told you. She tells you how she talked to Niki about it this weekend and how Niki told her to go for it. She even handed Ashlyn the phone to make the call. 

"I'm so excited! I don't even know how to react!" You're kind of hopping up and down when you say this. A huge smile wiped across your face, like a little kid. "When is your flight?!" 

"Next week." She's smiling. You can tell. "Doing my laundry right now so I can start packing."

The two months you've been without her seems like nothing compared to the week you now have to endure before you see her again. A week is a long time. At least it is when you've already been counting the minutes since she last held you. 

"Maybe I'll come down to Florida that week?" You invite yourself but you're always welcome with her and vice versa. 

"What?" She asks.  _Oh, maybe not._  

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

She back-pedals. "Never mind. Nothing. I just thought that since it's been-" 

"Before you start nervously rambling, let me stop you... I said I'm coming  **home**. Since when is Florida home?" You ask with a smile on your face. 

She's not saying anything and you know exactly which look is on her face right now. 

"Dulles. Next Thursday. 10:45 pm. Think you can pick me up?" You say slyly and wait for her response. You hear a slightly shuddering exhale. 

 

**Ali's POV**  

"You're coming to me?" Your voice is shaking but you don't care. 

"Yea, babe." She says reassuringly. "Home is wherever you are. That's why I moved over here and that's why I'm leaving here. Every day without you is wasted. So... I'm coming home." She finishes and the fact she risked being cheesy by saying you're her home just makes you love her even more. 

"I'll have to check my schedule to see if I can pick you up." You manage a joke through the tears streaming down your face and she chuckles.

  

**Ashlyn's POV**  

You knew before you called that she would end up crying. "Don't cry, prettygirl." You coax over the phone. "I'll be there soon." 

She laughs at herself and sniffles. "I know... That's why I'm crying." She breathes. "Good tears, good tears." She says as she calms herself down. "I'm making you the biggest breakfast ever the next morning." 

You laugh. "Nice! Maybe lunch though instead of breakfast?" 

"Oh right. Jet lag." She responds. 

You smirk and you wish she could see it. But more-so you wish you could see her reaction... "Well yea, jet lag. And I have an 8:00 AM meeting with the Spirit so..." 

 

**Ali's POV**  

Your jaw drops. Everything freezes. If she plays for the Spirit... and you get allocated to the Spirit then... 

 

**Ashlyn's POV**  

She doesn't even use words. Just a high pitched squeal and it immediately makes you laugh. A huge grin spreading from ear to ear. 

"That also stays between you and me." You remind her. "I'm going to have to be low-key when I get back until everything is released. Probably means staying in for a few days." 

"Oh, trust me..." She starts. "I'll keep you occupied." 

"I mean, we  **do**  have to break in your new apartment." You can't help but smile at the thought. 

" **Our**  new apartment." She says quietly. Seriously, but still excited. 

You realize right then- this will be your first place together. And suddenly you're the one fighting tears. Good tears. 

 

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot... but should I do a "Coming Home" follow-up for this?


End file.
